Complex Love
by NagiChie0048
Summary: Bantu aku kasih summary ya! :D baca aja terus dan REVIEW! Thanks :D


**COMPLEX LOVE**

Author : Terserah reader mau panggil aku apa :D

Disclaimer : Untuk ceritanya sih ke Penciptanya :D, yaitu saya :D

Cast : Diusahakan semua yang ada di anime Baka To Test

Rating : T - M

Warn : Yaoi, AU, OOC, author baru jadi masih butuh banyak bimbingan.

**Jika tidak suka yaoi, leave this page please.**

Siang itu, di lapangan tennis suatu sekolah ada seseorang yang sedang memukul-mukul bola tennis dengan raketnya. Bola tennis itu terbang melayang-layang ke arah laki-laki tadi karena ada mesin yang melayangkannya -entah apa nama mesinnya-. Karena saking semangatnya, laki-laki itu secara tidak sengaja memukul bola itu hingga berganti arah dan mengenai makanan -tepatnya pizza- yang sedang dimakan oleh orang yang sedang lewat, hingga saus dari pizza itu menempel ke seragam putihnya. Mata sang laki-laki yang bermain tennis itu pun membulat seketika membulat setelah ia tahu siapa yang secara tidak sengaja terkena bolanya. Namun, dengan segera ia memasang wajah datarnya.

"Oi! Kau itu bisa tidak bermain tennis?!" teriak orang yang -secara tidak elitnya- waktu makannya terganggu dengan adanya bola yang menyebabkan makanannya jatuh ke seragam putihnya. Ya, siapa yang tak kenal sang korban, ia adalah salah satu anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Ia juga kerap memenangkan olimpiade tingkat internasional. Bidang olimpiadenya pun tak hanya satu yaitu, matematika, fisika, biologi, bahkan ilmu sosialpun tak jarang ia menangkan dan akhirnya ia meraih medali emas. Dia adalah Kubo Toshimitsu.

Kubo Toshimitsu, laki laki dengan kadar (?) ketampanan tinggi, berkacamata hingga membuatnya lebih tampan dimata para uke dan perempuan-perempuan yang ada di sekolah itu. Otaknya sudah pasti encer. Tubuhnya juga lumayan terbentuk berkat rajinnya ia dalam fitness, dan kegemarannya pada olahraga renang.

"Maaf aku tak sengaja." kata laki laki yang sedang bermain tennis itu secara datar. Laki laki yang sedang bermain tennis itu adalah Yoshii Akihisa. Ia adalah atlet tennis sekolah. Ia juga mendapat julukan 'Top Uke Kedua setelah Hideyoshi' di sekolahnya (hehe aku bosen dimana-mana pasti top uke yang jadi main cast jadi disini top ukenya jadi second-main cast. *alah bilang aja gak bisa ngrubah alur* wkwk). Akihisa dan Toshimitsu sama sama mempunyai banyak penggemar. Bedanya, penggemar Toshimitsu lebih banyak perempuan dan penggemar Akihisa lebih banyak laki-laki yang tentunya sudah jelas berstatus seme.

Ekspresi datar dari Akihisa membuat Toshimitsu marah. "Semudah itukah kau katakan maaf? Aish! Kau ini!"

"Memangnya ada apa lagi? Bukankah biasanya orang yang minta maaf juga akan seperti itu." Jawabnya tetap datar.

"Cih, wajahmu sangat datar! Bisakah kau rubah itu dan lihatlah kesana! CCTV itu pasti merekam kejadian tadi. Mau tak mau pasti video itu kan tersebar. Kau harus minta maaf padaku lewat perangkat operator sekolah!"

"AKU TAK MAU! MEMANGNYA KAU ITU SIAPA? HAH!" Akihisa langsung marah ketika merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Dan karna emosi, reflek ia menggerakan raketnya dan secara tak sengaja mengena pada selangkangan Toshimitsu.

BUKK!

"Aah! Sialan kau! Kenapa memukul selangkanganku! Dan apakah kau sangat bodoh hingga tak tahu aku?!"

"Masa bodo! HAHA, daaah, aku mau kekelas dulu, sudah bel!" Akihisa melambaikan tangannya pada Toshimitsu dan langsung memasukkan raket ke tasnya dan akhirnya meninggalkan Toshimitsu yang jalan sambil mengangkang karena sakit pada selangkangannya. Dan dari situlah ia mulai merencanakan hal-hal aneh untuk menghukum Akihisa.

'hahh, apa-apaan dia, mentang-mentang anak dari pemilik sekolah ini, jadi bertindak seenaknya.' batin Akihisa saat berjalan menuju kelas.

_Yoshii Akihisa PoV_

'CUIT-CUIT!'

'Yoshii-Kun!'

'Akihisa-san! Aishiteru!'

'Yoshii-san jadilah Uke ku!'

'Yoshii-kun be my boyfriend please!'

Suara itu berdengung di koridor yang ia lewati 'Haaahhh, lagi-lagi aku bosan seperti ini!' batin Akihisa.

Sambil berjalan Akihisa tampak sedang berpikir. 'Aah! Bagaimana jika aku buat dia mengerti agar tidak terlalu sombong.' Pikir Akihisa.

"Tetapi, apa yang akan aku lakukan ya?" gumamnya.

_Yoshii Akihisa PoV End_

To Be Continued

NowPlay : To Be Continued - AKB48 (Loh apa hubunganya?)

Yaak reader haha, baru segitu dulu aja yaaa. Mohon Reviewnyaa yaa. Sebenernya ini gak pantes disebut prolog sih haha. Aku gak bisa bikin prolog sih. Bikin summary aja bingung haha. REVIEW PLEASE :D.


End file.
